Prep
by MamaKel
Summary: Bella is ostracized at her high school in Phoenix, she works out a deal with her workaholic mother to let her move to Forks with her father. The chief pulls some strings and gets her into in Mountain Prep, one of the most prestigious schools around. It doesn't take long for a gorgeous green eyed boy to walk right into her. It's all new but she's ready for the ride! B/E AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my first time back to writing in a while, I'm excited about getting some feedback and working on a project again! I'm going to try to update often it just depends on my life away from the computer screen.**

**This is an Edward Bella fic with all the normal couples, it will eventually be an M rating. As of right now I have an idea of where it is going but am not sure how long it will be.**

**Please R&amp;R! It keeps me going!**

**Obviously I don't own Twighlight!**

***Prep***

**1-Introduction**

Forks is a small town. The kind where everyone knows each other. There is one main street, one fire station, one pizza place, and of course a Starbucks. The latter arriving most recently. It was also one of the most wealthy suburbs of Seattle. It was where the old money came to live, getting more privacy than some of the flashier areas inside the city. Personally I was only here because my Dad, Charlie, had lived in the city since childhood and had ended up becoming the police chief of our small town. Now I, Bella Swan, was also one of the few who called Forks home.

We lived in one of the smaller homes below the main street in town. By no means was the area crime ridden or anything like that. It just didn't have the stateliness of the larger homes in the North part of town. Our home was quaint, we had two bedrooms, one upstairs bathroom, a big enough kitchen for me to cook in, and plenty of living space. It hadn't always been as comfortable as it is now though. When I was five my parents divorced and I was dragged out of forks to live with my mother Renee. She hated the small town life, and when it became apparent that Charlie didn't she decided it was time to move on. When I first arrived back to the house, that I lived the first five years of my life in, it was full of the basics and nothing else. Charlie had never seen a reason to replace the items that Renee had taken with us when we left. I spent my first summer back decorating the house. I painted, cleaned, and added some throw pillows, framed pictures, and an overall extra touch that made the house feel more like a home to me, even if I was still getting used to it being my home.

Up until a few months ago I had been living in Phoenix with Renee, but in desperation had begged her to let me come and live with my father in Forks. I was trying to escape. Now don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but she is never around. I needed her, or needed a fresh start. My mother was too busy running an empire of Yoga studios she had created a few years earlier. Her love for Yoga had developed quickly after she left Charlie. She found it while trying to find a way to reduce stress from a demanding job and recent divorce. Now Yoga has become her demanding job, she runs a nationwide chain of studios and is constantly traveling for training's and to check on her various locations. Last year she even started selling her own line of yoga gear in her studios. Even when I was still in Phoenix I rarely saw her. I spent most of my time supervised by a great aunt that was more excited about flirting with the "fellas" at bingo night than talking to a fifteen year old.

I had other reasons than just my moms absenteeism that made me feel the need to hightail it out of Phoenix. I was the school pariah. Things started to get bad in eighth grade. Before then I had just been the shy girl who sat in the back of the lunchroom with the other shy kids. No one really paid me much attention because in the grand scheme of things, I didn't matter. Then I made the absurd mistake of having a crush on a boy named Andrew. Unfortunately Andrew's girlfriend was kind of the head bitch in charge at our school. Her name was Alison. She had two older sisters, so of course she knew all sorts of things I had never even heard of. She used her knowledge about boys in particular to make me feel like an idiot on a constant basis. Alison was the head cheerleader, something I had been far too afraid to even try out for, and people loved her. Well actually they were terrified of her, so they all pretended to love her. When Alison found out that I was crushing on "her man" all bets were off. She did everything in her power to make my life a living hell.

Everything came to a head at a pool party at the end of my Sophomore year of high school. A really sweet but super shy boy I was sort of friends with had invited me to the party, claiming it was at his cousin's house so he had been invited. Not knowing who his cousin was, and being excited that I finally had been included in a normal teenage activity, I agreed to go. With my luck of course his cousin ended up being Alison. I tried to leave as soon as I realized who's house I was at, but it was too late. Alison and her friends humiliated me in front of most of our class. It started with making fun of my wardrobe, an old tankini bathing suit with butterflies on it (while Renee had plenty of money she had no time to take me shopping, and I had no fashion sense at all). Alison and her friends strutted around in their Victoria Secret bikini's whispering about me and making me feel so stupid. I so desperately wished I had the guts they did to wear something like that, but I wouldn't have even known where to start. The group then progressed to telling all the boys I had never been kissed, and goaded them into being the first one to kiss me. I was utterly humiliated, especially when I realized that every boy had a look of repulsion on his face. I found out later that there had also been rumors floating around courtesy of Alison's creativity about a case of herpes I had supposedly caught at camp. News to me, I had never even been to camp. After that night I knew I had to get out.

I packed my bags and prayed desperately that I'd be able to start over in Forks. I was still terrified that any high school I went to was going to be the same thing all over again. Leave it to Charlie though, he actually came up with an idea that gave me a glimmer of hope. A smaller private school may be a better fit for me. He was able to pull some strings and get me accepted late into Mountain Preparatory School, one of the most prestigious high schools in the state. Renee's habit of overworking would finally be good for something as she was more than happy to hand over the tuition money. I wanted to be a writer, I wanted to go to a high end college, and Forks High just wasn't going to cut it. Luckily Prep is located just on the outskirts of Forks. Right past the mansions on Forest Park Dr, where many of the students live. It was obvious that kids here were going to be different, I noticed it on my first tour of the school. I just didn't know if that was going to be a bad thing or a good one. Along with apparent privilege and wealth there was a camaraderie they all seemed to have. A camaraderie I longed for.

**Hope you enjoyed the peak into Bella's back story! Kids can be so cruel :(**

**Story picks up with Bella at the school next! Wonder who she'll meet!**


	2. Chapter 2- Orientation

**Okay so here is where the story really starts now that you know all about how Bella ended up in Forks. Please R&amp;R, the more I hear back the more motivation I'll have to get updates out quick!**

**Obviously I don't own Twilight.**

***PREP***

Monday was orientation day at Mountain Prep, where I was going to be starting my Junior year. Going into a class with a bunch of students who had already been together for two years wasn't ideal but better than the alternatives. The plan was for Charlie to drive me up to the school for the first few weeks, as I hadn't turned sixteen yet. I have a late birthday, September 13th, and Charlie had promised that as soon as it rolled around he would take me to get my license. I was counting down the days until I possessed the sweet freedom that license would provide. He was even planning to hand me the keys to the beat up truck sitting in our driveway. Charlie had bought it off his friend Billy as soon as he found out I would be staying in Forks for a while. Even though it rattled when you drove it, and it kind of looked like something out of a horror film, I loved it.

"Alright Bells, I'm going to try and be back by twelve, that's when this orientation thing is over right?" Charlie asked as he slowly rolled his police cruiser to a stop in front of the school. I had begged him to take me to school in the truck, I didn't need everyone's first impression of me to involve the cruiser. I can only imagine how lame they must assume I am, being the daughter of a cop. Let's just hang a neon sign over my head that says dork. All I'm asking for here is a fighting chance to fit in. Charlie claimed he had to go straight to the station though. I really think he just liked watching me suffer.

"Okay, yah twelve," I said half heartedly. I was nervous. Okay more than nervous. I was scared out of my mind. The school seemed so much different now. The grey walls covered in ivy that I had barely taken notice of on my tour, now seemed to tower over me. I watched as other students dressed in clothes obviously meant to impress shuffled out of their parents BMW's and Mercedes. Their heads held high with a sense of importance that could only come with being part of the elite parts of society that the school catered to. The entrance to the school framed in rod iron and stone suddenly intimidated me, and I took in a shuddering breath.

"You're gonna be fine Bells," Charlie sighed.

"Yah, I know," I lied. "I'll see you later Dad, thanks," I muttered as I stumbled out of the car. Grace never was my strong point.

I swung my messenger bag across my shoulder as Charlie pulled away and took a deep breath. I had made a promise to myself this summer that I would handle myself in Forks differently. I would hold my head high and try to find confidence in who I was. I wasn't going to let anyone tear me down again. My new motto was, "You're worth it." I only wished it was as easy to believe now as it was while sitting in the comfort and solace of my bedroom.

Repeating my motto in my head over and over I made my way through the front gates of Mountain Prep and followed a line of other students toward the quad. "The quad" was basically a big round patio that sat in the center of all the main buildings on the campus. With its beautiful trees and rod iron benches the school looked more like a college than a high school. There was even a fountain in the center with beautiful tile work of greens and blues adorning it. I guess the high end campus was part of the reason our tuition broke thirty grand a year. I can't imagine seeing a public school put this kind of money into what was basically a glorified lawn. Especially in Forks where you saw far more rain than sunshine. Today however the weather was actually halfway decent, mostly sunny and seventy-nine, so the majority of the students were gathering outside soaking in the nice day.

I began to take notice of the different groups of students congregating around me. It became very clear that my wardrobe of jeans and thermals I had picked up at Target last season wasn't going to cut it here. I hated spending my parents money on frivolous things, but Renee had given me a credit card and told me to use it on some new things for school. Knowing Renee she wasn't thinking about pens and pencils when she made the offer. Looking down at my basic khaki shorts and the navy V-neck I had picked out for the day I came to the conclusion that I was going to have to use her card sooner rather than later.

Standing in there in the middle of so many students it was easy to pick out the freshman, they looked as lost as I did. The Sophomores and Juniors seemed to blend together, and the Seniors mainly congregated in the back area of the quad. In that back area there was a special patio that the school had built just for the senior class, full with an awning and everything. Senior superiority was even possible in the rain here. It had been explained to me on my tour that the younger classmen are not allowed on the senior patio. Glancing in the direction of the patio I couldn't help but notice a rather large guy with dark curly hair yelling something about how seniors rule. I watched laughing as a gorgeous blond smacked him upside the head to make him shut up. From a group near them a tiny girl with spiky black hair started to walk in my direction. Actually it looked like she was walking directly towards me, and she was smiling. I figured someone must be right behind me, but when I turned to check there was no one near. I was forced to turn back to the girl who was now in front of me and looking at me curiously.

"You're Isabella Swan right?" The girl asked in a voice that seemed to completely fit her, it was high and melodic how I'd imagine a pixie sounding. Up close I could tell that this girl fit the perfect mold of Mountain Prep's student body. Her clothes screamed designer, every piece of her was put together from her trendy patterned manicure to her black high heeled boots. If this is how the girls here showed up to school on a regular basis I was screwed. I was not friends with high heels, my chucks and I got along just fine.

Shoot! I need to respond to this girl, what had she said to me again? Oh yah, wait, how the hell did she know who I was?

"How do you know who I am?" Ugh! Verbal filter, I need to use it more. I could feel my face starting to heat in embarrassment. I took a deep breath to try and collect myself, "Sorry that sounded a lot ruder than it was meant!"

"Oh my gosh, no worries! I probably totally surprised you! I'm Alice Cullen. I'm a member of the school's welcoming committee and I'm supposed to welcome you!" Alice was maybe the bubbliest person I had ever met.

"Oh, um, awesome. Okay, thanks?" I said ever so eloquent.

"Come with me I'll show you where to get your schedule and everything, and introduce you to a few people!" Alice gave me no choice in the matter as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her.

Alice babbled about the wonders of "Prep" as we went down a flight of stairs to the lower part of the campus where the gym was located. They had set up the gym as a schedule and books pick up destination. I looked up as we entered and noticed all of the banners and awards lining the walls. Apparently the school wasn't only academically strenuous it was churning out great athletes too.

Alice pulled me to a table that was set up for schedule pick up for last names A-F. The parent volunteer who helped us smiled warmly at Alice and asked about her parents. I quickly took my schedule and stepped aside while Alice filled the woman in on something regarding her mother's recent charity work. Looking at my schedule I was relieved to find I didn't have anything crazy like advanced physics on it. This school had a reputation for being seriously difficult, and while I was in advanced placement for a few subjects I had requested, there were some things that just weren't going to happen. Alice returned to my side just as I let out a sigh of relief.

."Oooo, what classes did you get Isabella? I wonder if we have any together?" she said peering at the paper in my hands.

"It's actually just Bella," I said correcting her. I never much liked my formal name, It sounded too old fashioned to me. Plus no one close to me had ever really referred to me as anything other than Bella. "Let's see, I've got AP History, English Lit, ugh, Calculus," Alice laughed at my groan, "French, AP Bio, and then PE."

"Okay good I've got AP History with you. Jasper, my boyfriend will be in that class too, he's really nice you'll like him. I've also got French with you!" Alice looked at my schedule and scrunched up her face, "Why do you have PE, don't you play a sport?"

"Um, I don't play a sport, but why does it matter?" I asked Alice confused at what she was getting at.

"Oh, maybe it wasn't this way at your old school, but at Prep if you play a sport after school you don't have to take PE, you get a free period instead."

"I so desperately wish I was athletically gifted right now." I groaned to Alice in all seriousness. I was kind of surprised at the laughter she let out, she clearly thought I was joking about my lack of athletic prowess or coordination in general.

"Well you can also be a trainer or manager for one of the teams and get PE credit that way," Alice informed me.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, I could probably meet some more people that way too," I smiled at her becoming thankful Alice had decided to take me under her wing. She may have been forced to actually, I don't really know how school welcome committees work.

"I'll ask my brother's if the football team need anyone else, that would be awesome, then you would get to go to the games with us too!" I was a little surprised by Alice's enthusiasm. Hadn't we just met? She wanted to hang out at football games now not just show me around the school? I couldn't help but be a little excited with her, she was infectious.

"Are you a trainer too?" I asked her curious as we made our way out of the gym with our new schedules and books.

"No I'm a cheerleader." I stopped in my tracks at her words. Memories of Phoenix flooding my brain., "Bella are you okay?"

"Yah sorry, I just was surprised." I stuttered.

"You were surprised that I'm a cheerleader?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No offence Alice, but you are really nice and…" She abruptly cut me off.

"Don't even say it," Alice looked at me determined but luckily not mad, "Look Bella this school is very different than most others. We all have each others backs, and student athletes are expected to represent the school in an honorable way. Actually there was a girl kick off the squad last year for spreading rumors. She still goes here but isn't allowed to cheer anymore. We all sign a code of conduct that the school takes very seriously."

"Wow, that's actually really awesome," I smiled at Alice, feeling relieved when she nodded her head and smiled back.

We started walking again, and I began to feel something like actual hope and maybe a little excitement. Maybe this is the school I was always meant to be at, it just took me a while to find it. As we turned a corner Alice started speaking again, "So Bella," I made the mistake of looking at her and not where I was headed.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I slammed into something hard knocking my off my feet on to my ass, my books now sprawled across the ground.

"Fuck," I heard a smooth voice mutter, "Are you okay?" I looked up to find a pair of intense jade green eyes staring at me, concern radiating from them. There was an intensity in the moment that made me look away to be able to breath. Once I regained some semblance of rationality I could feel the heat rising to my face, deep breaths Bella, deep breaths!

"Yah, I'm okay, sorry I'm kind of a klutz." I tried to laugh it off standing up on my own, ignoring the outstretched hand of the boy-slash-brick wall in front of me.

"Good Lord Edward, this is like the third time you've done this to someone this week! Wasn't mom yelling at you last night because you plowed her over coming out of the laundry room?" Alice fumed.

"I really am sorry," I heard Edward say to me. I decided to bite the bullet and looked up at him. Now that I wasn't sitting on the floor in embarrassment it was apparent that there was more to look at on this boy than just his eyes. He was probably the most handsome member of the male population I had ever spoken to. He looked like he belonged in some sort of magazine ad. Preferable one of those fashion ones that would involve his shirt being off. I had the sudden urge to lick his strong jaw and run my hands through his sex hair. It was some glorious color that I couldn't name, maybe auburn? I definitely saw some red in it, and it definitely wasn't plain old brown like mine.

I felt the heat rush through my whole body with the blush I knew was showing. Did I really just think those things about this guy? I was as innocent and virginal as they came! Where the hell did those thoughts come from! Wait is Alice still talking to him? Oh crap, that's my name I need to listen!

"Edward this is Bella Swan, she's from Phoenix. I know we are going to be great friends," I couldn't help a sideways glance at Alice as she linked our our arms together. She barely even knew me, but I got the strange feeling that she might be right about this.

"Bella," Edward started in a voice that could make any panty drop, "I'm glad to meet you I'm just sorry I had to plow through you first." He smiled at me and I was lost.

"No it's fine, like I said total klutz, it happens to me a lot." I couldn't help but smile up at him. Ugh, why was he so gorgeous and why was I so spastic!

"Okay Edward, we have places to go and people to see, so we'll see you later," Alice said as she started to pull me away. "Oh and by the way I think you and Bella have AP Bio together."

"Cool, I'll see you in Bio then Bella," Edward smiled at me. Thank the lord I will have a reason to see him again! I wanted to turn to Alice and find out every detail I could about this guy. Most importantly does he have a girlfriend, and if not is there anyway I could get him to notice me?

"And freaking watch where you're going!" Alice yelled as we walked away.

"Thanks Mom!" Edward yelled back as he headed toward the gym.

"So um, is that your brother?" I asked Alice as we walked back up the stairs. I was finally far enough out of my Edward haze to put two and two together.

"Yep. That's one of them," She said skipping along, "Let's go meet the other, Hey Emmett!" Alice screamed across the quad.

The huge senior I had been watching earlier came bounding up to Alice like a big puppy. He smiled and flashed his equally big dimples our way. I got a gentle giant feeling from him although he definitely looked like he could kick someone's ass if he needed to.

"Emmett this is Bella, she's a new Junior from Phoenix. Oh and Edward totally just pulled another turn and smash on her!" Alice exclaimed, still seeking vengeance on Edward for his faux pas.

"Well hello Bella from Phoenix!" Emmett grinned, "If my two idiotic siblings haven't already scared you away, Welcome to Prep!" Turning to Alice he muttered, "Turn and smash Ali really?"

With Emmett's words a bell rang sending as all into the auditorium for a welcome announcement from the Headmaster. I sat with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, who she enthusiastically introduced me to, along with his sister Rosalie. Rosalie was apparently Emmett's girlfriend, and the blond I had seen earlier smacking him in the head. Jasper seemed very nice and welcoming, while Rosalie tossed me a quick, "Hi Bella," and retreated to the other side of the room with all the other seniors.

I was skeptical as I listened to Dr. Jefferson, but I was starting to let my guard down just a bit. I noticed a mess of bronze hair across the aisle to my left and looked to find Edward turned in his chair looking back at me. I smiled shyly and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear feeling yet another blush heat my skin. He sent a crooked smile my way and turned back to the front of the room. Alice nudged me in the ribs and I was sure she had caught me flirting with her brother. Wait is that what I was doing? Flirting?

"Hey," Alice whispered, "Rose and I are going back to school shopping in Old Town this afternoon. Do you want to come with?"

I smiled over at Alice, "Absolutely."

I could tell I was in for a ride, but Prep and I were going to get along well.

**Thanks for reading!**

**So there's Edward! He may be as big of a klutz as Bella! Poor Bella is even finally making some friends. Let me know what you all think! Next chapter will likely be in Edward's POV.**


End file.
